


I'll Be Seeing You

by sunflower_swan



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Happy bubbles burst eventually. Enjoy the ride while it lasts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029495
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> **February 2021**  
>  Prompt: Bubbles  
> Word Count: 283
> 
> Thank you to [Vukovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vukovich/pseuds/Vukovich) for the beta help! You helped me take this from a 9 to a 10. <3
> 
> Thank you to this month's mods!  
> 

Silk sheets glide, twist along heated bodies. Hot breath on sweat-beaded skin sends a shiver through my veins, boiling over from ecstasy. Every touch, every caress, a fervid inferno threatening to blaze out of control.

Teeth graze sensitive skin. My back arches, begging for more. A trail of bruising nips marks my pale torso from collar to hip. 

_Yes_ , I breathe, yearning for the sting that says I’m yours.

Nimble fingers slide over searing skin. I lick a steamy line up your neck to pull an earlobe between my lips. Your hiss rewards me, transports me to paradise.

Pulling you nearer, flesh on scorching flesh, I anchor myself in the moment of connection. Under you, my body aches from pleasure. The fierce intensity reflected in your emerald eyes is a prize I treasure above all others. We build a savage cadence, palpable with earnest need, drowning out the rest of the universe.

Close now. Moving faster. Breath ragged. Disjointed syllables mingle, moaned through the abyss. Standing on the precipice, the cliff splinters. Waves crash upon the shore.

I shudder. You quiver. Together we cry out for each other, spiralling into a sea of endless rapture.

Gasping. Groping. Falling back in a tangle of aftershocks and flushed limbs. Leaning in, I kiss you like it’s the last.

Your mouth opens to whisper words of undying affection. Instead, a harsh, brash beeping invades my conscience.

The dream fades like fog on a fall morning.

The warm, happy bubble of fantasy bursts. My heart sinks.

The stark reality of waking to a cold and empty bed is a jarring one.

Turning off the alarm clock, I face the cruel world that took you from me. 

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal was to write something sensual without mentioning genitals. And give it a knife to the chest at the end because apparently, I'm _that_ person now? Lol.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/). XOXO


End file.
